Christmas Surprises
by ANONYMOUS PRINCE
Summary: Carmelita gets some Christmas surprises, late Christmas oneshot


**ok i know its kind of late but i was bored and decided i needed a Christmas story. so review tell me what you think and for those who might be reading my other story I'm working on it. enjoy**

Christmas surprises

Sly and Prince stood on the top of a building looking over a list of things for their next plan. It was late Christmas eve almost two to three hours till Christmas day. They were waiting for someone important so they could start but little did they know she was already their.

"freeze Coopers" inspector Fox yelled taking them by surprise for a second.

"ah Carmelita funny meeting you here" Sly said as he turned around with a big smile on his face. Prince did the same only staying silent.

"its inspector, now put your hands in the air where I can see them your under arrest" she said aiming her shock pistol between the both of them so if one of them were to move she'd have a chance to hit them. She had a scowl on her face from their smile's.

"for what reason we haven't done anything and we're not up to anything either" Prince said

"please your always up to something" she laughed

"oh so you've been spying on us" Sly said his smile growing wider

"are you a stalker" Prince asked trying not to laugh. If the plan was going to work they needed her to chase them and the only way to do that was to make her mad.

"me a stalker ha you two are the stalkers" she said

"oh really then how did you know we were here" Sly asked

"s-shut up and get on the ground" she said

"if that's what you wish...stalker" Prince said preparing to get on the ground.

"but before we do get on the ground are you sure about that" Sly said doing the same as Prince

"_first_ of all i'm not a stalker and second what are you up to"

"why do we have to be up something" Sly asked

"because you're always up to something...now on the ground" she said

"ok" they both said acting as if they were to drop to the floor of the roof but then quickly snapped backwards into a flip off the roofs edge using their paragliders to float safely to the ground.

"Coopers" Carmelita hissed looking over the edge of the roof

"_what.._you said get on the ground" Prince said

"that's not what I meant" she spat out angrily

"oh well guess you got to come gets us" Sly said

"come on then we'll wait" Prince said

"oh like that will happen" Carmelita mumbled under her breath as she climbed down a drain pipe. Once she got to the ground and started to walk toward them they took off down an alley "dammit" she mumbled running after them.

Sly and Prince ran down a couple different alleys for awhile making sure to keep Carmelita close behind. Slowly Prince started to speed up and Sly started to slow down. When the time was right Prince branched off unseen by the inspector and Sly continued ahead keeping her behind. After some time he ran ahead so he could branch of to the left down an alley he knew was a dead end.

"ha got you now" Carmelita said

"indeed you have" Sly said

"wait wheres the tiger" she asked

"what tiger the only person I was with was my brother Prince and he is no tiger" Sly said

"fine half breed whatever"

"nor is he that" he said his face dropping its smile for a second.

"then what is he" she asked agitated

"a hybrid" he answered

"isn't that the same thing whats the difference" she asked

"hybrids are their own breed duh" he said

"don't you need more then one to make a breed" she asked

"who said Prince was the only one" he asked

"so there's more" she asked

"now I didn't say that but he has a breed"

"then whats his breed" she asked him as he checked a watch on his arm for the time and saw that it was exactly one o'clock . He looked around as if they were being watched then wagged his finger at her to come closer. She did and he leaned close to her ear.

"its a secret...merry Christmas" he whispered into her ear then took off back down the alley and disappearing around the corner.

"what" Carmelita asked herself in confusion then growled realizing what happened and taking off after him.

She searched for thirty minutes before she decided to call it a night and head home. As she walked down the sidewalk toward the house that was temporarily provided by Interpol she stopped hearing a noise coming from an alley to her right. She slowly crept down the alley with her hand on the grip of her shock pistol in case she needed it. As she got closer the noise started to sound like meowing. The alley ended up being a dead end and at the back wall was a cardboard box where the meowing came from. She took her hand off the gun and walked up to the box looking inside it to see a tiny black brown kitten (actual animal) lying in the box all alone.

"aw you poor little thing" she said picking the small whining cat up into her arms. It looked only a couple of days old, probably the runt of the litter left by its mother. Carmelita seeing that it was to young to survive on its own decided to keep it. " guess your my little Christmas surprise aren't you" she said to the kitten as she walked out of the alley.

Carmelita walked into her house with the kitten wrapped in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. She had been able to find a small store open with stuff for pets in it. After closing the door she walked over to her couch in the corner of the living room by a window, took a small pet bed out of the bag and put it on the floor by the couch and under the window. Then she got a small heating pad, a blanket, a little stuff animal, and a watch. She put the heating pad and blanket down then the watch around the stuff animal and put it in the bed. Then she put the kitten in its bed, took out a little animal bottle and some formula to make it some food and went into the kitchen.

While she was in the kitchen a dark figure quietly snuck in through the front door. It walked through the living room to the Christmas tree on the other side of the window. The figure then reached into the backpack it was wearing, pulled three gifts out and put them under the tree. The kitten whined alerting the figure who walked over to pick it up and Carmelita who was still in the kitchen.

"hold up little guy i'm coming" she called about to walk back into the living room.

"i didn't know you had a pet" said the familiar voice of Sly Cooper right as Carmelita walked around the corner causing her to jump and drop the small bottle of formula.

"what are you doing here" she hissed picking up the bottle

"its Christmas thought you could use some company" he answered as he pet the small kitten

"at two in the mourning Cooper what are doing" she asked

"you just saw me an hour ago" he said "besides we wanted to surprise you and be the first ones to give you gifts"

"yeah you.." she started to say but stopped "wait did you just say we..the other one is here too"she said

"who you mean Prince"

"yes I mean Prince where is he" she demanded

"oh hes around but I promised him you'd open his gift last so you have to wait" he said

"you know what fine lets get this over with but I promise you if he's in my room again this year i'm going to kill you both"

"feisty tonight aren't we beautiful"

"watch it Cooper your on thin ice...now give me my kitten its probably starving" she said

"oh ya when did you get a pet" he asked giving her the kitten then went over to get his gift for her.

"i found him after chasing you and that brother of yours" she said sitting down on the couch to feed the cat.

"that's cool whats his name" said Sly walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"um I think I'll call him..coco"

"why coco"

"i don't know he just looks like a coco"

"hm fair enough..now let me hold him while you open my gift I don't want to keep Prince waiting" he said taking the kitten back and giving her the gift

"what is it" she asked holding the box

"open it and fine out" he said

Carmelita did what she was told and opened the gift. She gasped when she saw what was in it. Inside was a brown leather jacket, one that she saw the other day and wanted to get but it was way too expensive.

"how did you know I wanted this" she asked holding up the jacket

"Prince"

"Prince" she asked

"yeah he saw you admiring it the other day and said I should get it for you"

"but its like three hundred euros that's to much for a jacket"

"well its real leather and the only of its kind, that's top quality"

"you didn't steal it did you"

"no of course not I've never stolen a gift I've given you...not all of them at least" he said the last part with a smirk

"great now I have to go and check all the stuff you've given me over the years" she said

"oh so you do keep them" he said

"no"

"your lying" he practically sung

"whatever wheres your brother"

"oh yeah I forgot I'll put the kitten up while you check the right pocket of that jacket then we can go see Prince" he said as he put the kitten down on its bed beside the stuff animal.

"what..whats in the pocket" she asked

"stop asking and just do it" he said with a laugh

"handcuffs" she asked taking a silver pair of handcuffs out the right pocket

"not just any handcuffs these are harder to get out of"

"oh "

"yep tested them out to took me like ten minute to get out of them"he said

"thank you Sly thanks you very much" she said

"no problem now come on Prince is waiting" he said dragging her to the front door but stopped in front of it.

"why did you stop" she asked

"close your eyes and no peeking" he told her to which she did. They walked out the front door to see it snowing. Prince was on the curb leaning on the hood of a red Ascari A10 with a giant blue ribbon on it.

"what took you so long" Prince asked

"yeah sorry about that" Sly said

"can I open my eyes now" Carmelita asked impatiently

"i don't know can you" Prince asked

"i'm opening them" she said then gasped when she saw the car

"surprise" he said

"is..is..th-that" she tried to say but was lost for words.

"for you" Prince finished her sentence she nodded "then yes its for you like it" he said she nodded again.

"hey when did you get it painted" Sly asked

"some time ago I thought it would match her more" Prince said looking over to Carmelita who still stared in shock "uh you ok beautiful" he asked her, she nodded "you gonna say anything"

"did you steal it" she asked in a tone almost below a whisper

"no" Prince said laughing

"how did you get it and why are you giving it to me" she asked

"i won it in a very **legal** race and i'm giving it to you because your old car broke down chasing us..well actually it was me at that moment but you get the point" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously unsure of her reaction to the last part.

"oh" was all she said

"look I know its an old model and all so if you don't like it I understand you don't have to take it" he said still rubbing his neck.

"no I love it..thank you..its just..are you crazy" she said

"perhaps but that's not important...now would you like to she what Bentley and Murray got you"

"them too" she asked

"Carmelita why are you always so surprised when it comes to things like this" Sly asked

"because you always do it and never seem to forget..i still want to know how you knew my birthday" she answered

"sorry its a secret" Prince said to her question about her birthday

"anyways back to the gifts" Sly interrupted before she could say something else

"oh yeah..well first Murray got you some car mats, seat covers, and some other car assets"

"then Bentley added some upgrades to your car like police lights, new GPS, stuff like that...oh and Murray also drew you this picture" Sly said handing her a crayon drawing of Carmelita shocking Prince and Sly.

"aw that's cute make sure to tell him thank you and I'll put it with the others" she said chuckling

"oh so you admit to keeping his presents and not ours" Prince asked

"yes..wait how did you know that" she asked

"i bugged Sly"

"what !" Sly exclaimed " you put a chip on me" he asked looking for the chip

"i did it when we were on that roof, I mean hey i wasn't going to let you two stay inside making kissy face while I sat out here freezing" Prince said smirking

"me kiss him I would never" Carmelita said in disgust

"oh but you already have" Prince said

"shut up" she said

"why because it's true" he said walking up to her to look her in the eye "and you've also kissed me" he said smirking. Carmelita steaming her face was redder than a tomato and Prince's smirk grew bigger. Sly on the other hand was turning in circles patting himself down looking for the chip.

"listen to me tiger" Carmelita harshly voiced grabbing the caller of Prince's shirt and pulling him closer to her face"if you think for on second that i'm just going to stand here and listen to your nonsense you got another thing coming" she told him

"oh and what is that..a kiss because that's to late" he said then kissed her lips and snaked out of her hold before she could react.

"you little" she said running at him and tackling him to the ground.

"ahh..Sly shes got me...help..shes...choking..me" Prince cried as Carmelita pushed him into the snow.

"where is it" Sly asked still looking

"your...pocket dummy..now get her off...before she kills me" Prince said

"Carmelita get off of him hes not worth it" Sly said after getting the chip

"damn right hes not"she said as she got off the thief who got up spit the snow grass mix out of his mouth and dusted himself off.

"so beautiful but yet so angry" Prince said

"I'll show you angry if you try to pull something like that again" she told him

"i would do it again and a million times more as long as its you" Prince told the frowning vixen

"ok enough with the hate apologize" Sly told them both

"I'm sorry for giving you an extra gift" Prince poorly apologized

"that was a gift" Carmelita asked

"Carmelita, Prince stop being childish" Sly demanded

"fine Carmelita i'm sorry" Prince gave in

"well isn't that a surprise" she exclaimed

"you see Christmas surprises now lets go inside" Sly said putting an arm around each of them and walking them to the house. From there they were able to get along and have a merry Christmas full of surprises.


End file.
